


Baby, i like u

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, където Темин си пада по Джонгхюн, Джонгхюн си пада по Темин, а Кибум си пада от дървета, докато ги шпионира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, i like u

\- Текат ти лиги. 

\- Не, това е вода. 

\- Вода, която би трябвало да е в устата ти, не да се стича по брадичката. 

Темин се избърса с опакото на ръката си, пропускайки отвратеният поглед, който му прати Кибум, втренчил очите си си в новият инструктор по танци. 

\- Жалка картинка си. 

\- Мхм. 

\- Слушаш ли ме изобщо?

\- Мхм. 

\- Спах с гаджето ти от гимназията. И мисля, че новата ти прическа е ужасна. 

\- Мхм. 

\- Отказвам се, ти си безнадежден случай. - вдигна ръце във въздуха Кибум, очаквайки да чуе пак ‘мхм’. Но най-добрият му приятел остана подозрително мълчалив. Един поглед към Джонгхюн, който бе свалил тениската си, бършейки потта си с нея, бе достатъчен, за да разбере причината. 

Темин бе сигурен, че сънува. Очите му изпиваха гледката на добре очертаните мускули на корема, облизвайки устни с внезапното желание да плъзне езикът си по тях и да проследи пътечките от пот до някои други части. 

\- Затвори си устата. Не знам кой те е излъгал, че държиш толкова широко отворена е привлекателно. - опита за последен път Кибум, но като видя, че с по голям успех може да очаква отговор от машината за напитки в коридора, се отказа, отивайки да се оплаче на Джинки. Той поне нямаше смелостта да не му отговори. 

Темин остана на мястото си дълго, дълго време. Едва когато погледа на Джонгхюн падна върху него, вдигайки едната си вежда въпросително, Темин усети, че може би да стои така и да зяпа друг мъж не е най-нормалното нещо на света. Лицето му лумна, преминавайки през всеки нюанс на червеното и той реши, че е време за отстъпление. Но напълно забрави за раницата си, която бе сложил на земята до него и кракът му се заплете в дръжките и. След секунда бе в легнало положение, усещайки тъпа болка там където брадичката му беше срещнала земята. 

\- Ауч. - изхленчи Темин, притискайки плътно клепачи. Вероятно, не бе кой знае колко трудно да се направиш, че си изпаднал в кома, нали?

\- Добре ли си? - попита Кибум и Темин усети как сянката му пада отгоре му. 

\- Той гледа ли? - попита Темин с плахата надежда, че Джонгхюн можеше да не видял унижението му. 

\- Дам. 

\- Божичко. - изскимтя жално Темин. 

\- Погледни го от добрата страна, няма как да паднеш по-долу. - успокой го Кибум и избухна в смях. 

Темин го мразеше малко в момента. 

*** 

Кибум се бе опънал на леглото си, загледан в последния брой на ‘Класа’. Работеше на две места, за да може да си позволи някои от моделите, които бяха показани на страниците на списанието. Както обичаше да казва често, модата изискваше жертви. Като това да работи шест дни в седмицата и да носи панталони, които му се забиваха болезнено в чатала. Да, модата изискваше жертви, надяваше се само част от тези жертви, да не бе бъдещето му поколение. 

Беше вторник, или по известен като денят в който Кибум не беше в ‘Старбук’ или ‘Играчки за възрастни’ (противно на общото мнение на да работиш в секс шоп не беше толкова зле, като се изключеше някои неловки ситуации с клиенти) или най-просто казано денят с мотото ‘Не ми се обаждай, освен ако не си в спешното с опасност за живота и искаш някой да организира погребението ти’. 

Дъждът барабанеше по малкият навез на прозорецът на Кибум, създавайки успокоителен ритъм, който приспиваше момчето. Беше идеално, тихо и спокойно, звуците на големия град удавени под мелодията на дъжда. 

Естествено, това нямаше как да продължи дълго. 

Вратата на стаята му се отвори и Темин нахлу в нея, без да си прави труда да почука или да поиска разрешение. 

\- Имам проблем! 

\- Да. И той е, че след малко ще излетиш от третия. 

\- Не имам предвид истински проблем!

\- Не знам, летенето от третия етаж ми се вижда доста истински, болезнен проблем.

Темин се цопна на леглото до Кибум, издърпвайки списанието му от ръцете му и вторачвайки големите си, влажни очи в най-добрия си приятел. 

\- Буми… - изхленчи той жално. 

\- Тези номера вече не минават пред мен. - изсумтя Кибум. 

\- Но аз имам нужда от твоята гениалност. - промърмори Темин, пърхайки невинно с мигли. 

\- Продължавай. - махна царствено с ръка Кибум. - Може и да ми хрумне нещо, ако продължиш с тези прилагателни. 

\- Добре. И сам ще се оправя. - отсече Темин и понече да се изправи, ръцете на Кибум обаче спирайки го, хващайки го за кръста и успешно, затопорявайки го на място. 

\- Къде си мислиш, че отиваш? - повдигна едната си вежда Кибум. 

\- Не съм в настроение да храня егото ти. -тросна Темин. 

\- Добре, добре. Сега кажи какъв е този истински проблем? 

\- Отнася се за Джонгхюн. - започна Темин и Кибум не можа да се стърпи да не завърти очите си. - Има дете!  
\- Чакай, чакай. - изправи се Кибум, бутайки Темин от себе си. - Има дете като има и жена или има дете и е самотен баща? 

\- Самотен баща е. 

\- От къде разбра?

\- С Мино са приятели. Жена му го е изоставила. - обясни Темин намръщен, не можейки да не се зачуди какъв идиот трябва да си, за да напуснеш мъж като Джонгхюн. 

\- Мини. - започна внимателно Кибум, плъзвайки пръстите си в косите на Темин. - Нали осъзнаваш, че това може да означава, че той не си пада по същия пол?

\- Мино ми каза, че последната му сериозна връзка е била с мъж. - обясни Темин. - Не в това е проблемът. 

\- А в какво тогава?

Темин въздъхна тежко, подпирайки брадичката си на гърдите на Кибум. 

\- В това, че не ме бива много с децата. 

Кибум се постара да сдържи смеха си. Сега като се замислеше, Темин и най-младата част от обитателите на земята нямаха добри спомени. Като онзи път, когато момчето искаше да купи сладолед на едно сладко момиченце, а то избяга пишейки, че някакъв чичко иска да го отвлече. Или когато вместо да чете на племениците си от книжката с приказки, Темин грабна от полицата последната книга на Стивън Кинг. 

\- Толкова си сериозен към Джонгхюн, а? - промърмори Кибум с неочаквана нежност. 

Темин се изчерви не отрече и това бе достатъчен отговор. 

\- Спокойно. Остави всичко на мен. - обяви Кибум, навеждайки се надолу и залепяйки голяма, мокра целувка върху челото на Темин. - Мама ще оправи всичко. 

\- Побиват ме тръпки като говориш така, знаеш ли? - направи физиономия Темин. 

\- Ауу, недей така Мини Бини. - изгука Кибум, щипейки бузите на другото момче. 

Темин изръмжа и плесна ръката на Кибум, най-накрая, успявайки да се изправи. 

\- Знаеш, че не можеш да без мен! - извика Кибум, правейки физиономия, когато Темин блъсна вратата след себе си. - Мини Бини! Чакай! Децата днешно време. Толкова са неблагодарни. 

*** 

\- Какво, по дяволите, е това? - попита Темин втренчен в грозно нарисуваната фигурка на клоун, която имаше стрелка с името му отгоре си. Отстрани имаше още две фигурки. Над едната пишеше Джонгхюн, на другата малък Джонгхюн. - Не, сериозно, да не си се побъркал случайно. 

\- Но Мини Бини, аз вложих наистина много труд в този план. - подсмръкна Кибум, отпивайки от тиквеното си лате. 

Двамата бяха седнали в едно малко кафене до университета им. Барманът им беше приятел и получаваха допълнително захарчета. Което в животът на един студент си беше нещо голямо. 

\- Под много труд имаше предвид двете минути в който го нарисува туко що ли? - изсумтя Темин. 

\- Именно! 

\- Няма да се появя в клоунски костюм на тренировка! 

\- Защо не? 

\- Защото е откачено! Ще ме помисли, за откачалка! - възклина Темин, смачквайки салфетката и захвърляйки е в другия край на масата.

\- Не ставай смешен. Всички знаят, че децата обожават клоуни. 

\- Това е смехотворно и отказвам повече да коментирам тази тема. - заяви Темин, грабвайки чантата си, която бе оставил на свободното място до себе си. 

\- О, не. Никъде не отиваш, господинчо. - изцъка Кибум, хващайки китката му. - Имам още много планове. 

\- Не се и съмнявам. - усмихна му се сладко Темин. - Но аз пък нямам излишно време за губене, така че…

\- Само още един? Моля? Моляяяяя? 

Темин въздъхна и се върна на мястото си, облягайки се назад на стола си, кръстосал ръце пред гърдите си. 

\- Добре. Дай ми две минути. 

Темин извъртя очите си, когато Кибум грабна нова салфетка и започна да рисува не нея, изплезил език. 

\- Та да! 

\- Добре, сериозно. Какво не ти е наред?

На салфетката този път Темин бе облечен с престилка и в косата му имаше нещо, което подозрително приличаше на заешка фибичка. Темин бе почти сигурен, че това на престилката му бе ягоди. Ягоди за Бога! 

\- Само ме чуй! Отиваш на тренировки с престилката и детската фибичка и аз ще попитам шумно, защото си облечен така и ти ще отговориш силно, че е трябвало да гледаш племенниците си и си се забравил и колко трудно ти е било да се разделиш с тях и как обичаш децата, и-

\- Кибум. 

\- Какво? 

\- Закъсняваш за работата си. 

Кибум свъси вежди и погледна към ръчния си часовник, очите му, уголемявайки се комично, когато осъзна, че минава два. 

\- Мамка му! Днес пристигат новите вибратори! 

Темин повдигна развеселено едната си вежда, наблюдавайки как най-добрият му приятел си събира нещата набързо и грабва латето си, политайки към изхода. 

\- Помисли си! - изкрещя Кибум от вратата, карайки Мюнгсу, барманът, да направи физиономия. 

\- Да, да. - махна с ръка Темин

По скоро щеше да си обръсне главата нула номер. 

Отново.

*** 

Директен контакт. 

Обектът се намираше в другия край на тренировъчната зала. 

Странно защо нещата изглеждаха много по-лесни изпълними, когато бяха написани на хартия. 

Темин се насили да продължи да прави крачка напред, вторачил погледът си в краката си, не искаше да се спъне в нещо и да се просне по очи точно пред Джонгхюн. Което нямаше да е готино. Не искаше новият инструктор да разбере, че си пада по него толкова скоро.

Малкият му план с внимателните стъпки щеше да е безупречен, ако не беше фактът, че така не виждаше нищо пред себе си. Още една напред и той се сблъска с някой, издавайки вик на изненада. 

\- Съжалявам. - каза паникьосано Темин, най-накрая надигна глава, осъзнайки засрамено, че човекът с който се бе сблъскал е не някой друг, а Ким Джонгхюн. 

За негово облекчение, Джонгхюн не изглеждаше ядосан. Големите, кръгли очи много видимо огледаха тялото на Темин, карайки го да се изчерви като ученичка. Устните на Джонгхюн се извиха в лека, привлекателна усмивка. 

\- Няма проблеми. Не всеки може да се случи. 

Темин преглътна. Възможно ли бе човек да получи оргазъм само от гласът на някого? 

\- Обичам деца. - изтърси изведнъж и Джонгхюн го погледна странно. 

Добре. Това беше. Започваше да търси лопата. Дупка до Китай със сигурност не звучеше като много лоша идея. Поне бе сигурен, че там нямаше Кибум. Същият Кибум, който в момента четеше списание наобратно и ги шпионираше през дупка, която беше направил точно в средата. Темин върна погледа си бързо върху Джонгхюн, молейки се да не забележи най-добрия му приятел. 

\- Това е добре за теб. Мисля… - отговори Джонгхюн неловко, пъхайки ръце в джобовете на долнището си, карайки мускулите на ръцете му да изпъкнат. 

Устата на Темин се напълни със слюнка. 

\- Имах предвид искаш ли да излезем? - попита изведнъж.

\- Моля? - попита Джонгхюн. 

\- Ами знаеш навън. - Темин размаха ръка към прозорецът на тренировъчната зала, чувствайки се все по-неловко. - На ресторант или в пицария. Или кино. Обичам филми. Ти обичаш ли филми? Ако не ги обича можем-

\- Темин. - усмихна с е Джонгхюн. 

\- Да? - попита примерено Темин, опитвайки се да се подготви за откъса. 

\- Сладък си. И мисля, че приятелят ти щеше да си изкара окото с ъгъла на списанието. - кимна Джонгхюн към Кибум, който си търкаше с показалец, а с лявото продължаваше да ги зяпа. Когато разбра, че са го забелязали вдигна рязко списанието и се скри зад него. 

Темин въздъхна. 

\- И съгласен съм, между другото. За ресторанта или пицата. Или киното. 

Темин имаше странно предположение, че му се подиграват, но тогава Джонгхюн му се усмихна и тази мисъл бе бързо забравена. 

 

*** 

\- Аз съм гении. - заяви Кибум, два часа по-късно, опънал се на дивана на Темин. - Признай го. Искам го и писмено написано. 

\- Не признавам нищо. - възрази Темин, избутвайки краката на Кибум, за да може сам да седне, оставяйки чинията със спагети на холната масичка. 

\- О, недей така Мини Б-

\- За твое добре е да не довършваш това изречение. - заплати Темин, облягайки се назад. 

\- Преди ти харесваше да те наричам така. - нацупи се Кибум. 

\- Бях на пет. Харесвах и балони с формата на кренвирш. Не мисля, че преценката ми за хората тогава е била много вярна. 

\- Не мисля, че онова бяха кренвирши. - каза замислено Кибум. - Знаеш ли, Темин, миналия път когато бях у вас, майка ти ми показа едни много интересни снимки. - каза невинно Кибум, наслаждавайки се на чистия ужас, който се изписа върху лицето на другото момче. - Кой да предложи, че детската ти версия толкова дълго си е мислила, че е момиче. Но трябва да призная, че си имал вкус за рокли. 

\- Ти… - каза Темин и преглътна. - Не си взел нищо от албума, нали?

\- За Бога! - кресна театрално Кибум - За какъв човек ме имаш? 

Темин въздъхна облечено. 

\- Естествено, че взех. - допълни Кибум след секунда. - Не знаех коя точно да си избера, но майка ти беше така добра да ми даде и трите, които м харесаха. Реших, че не може само да им се радвам, затова ги споделих във фейсбук. Спокойно, тагнах те. 

\- Фейсбук…? Тагнал си ме…?

\- Да! Няма нужда да ми благодариш, за какво са прия- Какво ще правиш с тази възглавница?

Темин се усмихна сладко и се надвеси на Кибум. 

\- Спокойно, Буми. Изобщо няма да боли. И без много викове. Не искаме съседите да извикат полиция преди да съм завършил, нали?

*** 

Темин се опитваше да не се оглежда във витрината на всяка втора секунда. Внимателният грим, който му бе нанесъл Кибум, можеше и да прикрива ‘леките’ несъвършенства, но го караше да чувства кожата си суха като пергамент. 

Хвърли поглед към ръчния си часовник. Беше дошъл с цели двадесет минути по-рано и сега времето се влачеше, изнервяйки го допълнително. Факта, че постоянно влизаха хора в пицарията, докато той чакаше отвън като изгонено пале не помагаше особено. 

Когато забеляза познатата фигура на Джонгхюн в далечината, едновременно го заля облекчение и паника. Изправи раменете си сковано и го изчака да се приближи, усмихвайки се с онази усмивка, за която беше тренирал цял час преди да тръгне. 

\- Съжалявам, закъснях ли? - бяха първите му думи и Темин поклати глава разсеяно, докато очите му се разхождаха по тялото му не особено незабележимо. Беше облечен с прилепнали дънки и стегнат бял потник, под който изпъкваха плочките на коремът му, под разкопаното кожено яке. Беше ли нормално самотните бащи да се обличат така, тип ‘самотният рейнджър’? -...и трябваше да го оставя на съседката. 

\- Моля? - попита объркано Темин, осъзнавайки че не беше чул нищо от думите му, твърде зает да попива с очи тялото му. 

\- Казах, че закъснях, защото детегледачката ми се обади в последният момент, за да ми каже, че не може да дойде и трябваше да потърся някой друг, който да се съгласи да гледа малкият.. - обясни Джонгхюн отново, в очите му, проблясвайки развеселено пламъче. - Добре ли си? Изглеждаш леко разсеян? 

\- Не. Имам предвид да. - поклати глава Темин, закривайки лицето си с длан. - Не ми обръщай внимание. Просто се притеснявам. 

\- Сладко. - усмихна се отново Джонгхюн. - Изглеждаш страхотно. 

Темин усети как се изчервява. Кибум беше избрал дрехите му и не можеше да кажа, че се чувства напълно удобно в тях. 

\- Търпи бабо за секс. - казал му бе той, когато Темин се бе оплакал, че панталоните ще му смачкат орехчетата. 

Темин винаги се беше възхищавал на умението му да интерпретира народните поговорките по-модерен начин. 

\- Да влизаме? - предложи Темин и Джонгхюн кимна, отваряйки вратата и изчака да влезе първи. 

Остатъка от срещата премина изненадващо добре. И под това Темин имаше предвид, че не можа да се окапе с нищо, не се спъна в някой, нито събори таблата на сервитьор. 

Какъв е изводът? 

Никога не вярвай на нещата, които показват в романтичните комедии. 

\- Ще те изпратя. - каза му Джонгхюн на края вечерта. - Наблизо ли живееш или трябва да хванем такси? 

\- Наблизо съм. - усмихна се Темин. 

\- Наистина. И аз съм наблизо. - отговори на усмивката му Джонгхюн и не можеше да не забележа,че погледът му се спря върху устните му. Воден от някакъв вътрешен инстинкт, Темин изкара езика си и го плъзна по долната си устна. Джонгхюн се прокашля и отмести погледът си и Темин можеше да се закълна, че е смутен. - Да, тръгваме тогава. Накъде?

Темин посочи наляво и двамата започнаха да вървят, в странна тишина, която никой не прекъсна. Раменете им се докосваха и всеки път, когато това се случеше,  
Темин усещаше как по тялото му протича малки, електрически заряди. Беше приятно. 

Десет минути по-късно и кооперацията, в която живееше се извиси пред тях. 

\- Беше ми приятно. - каза Темин неловко, когато спряхме пред входа. - И благодаря, че прие поканата ми. 

\- Щях да съм истински глупак, ако бях отказал, нали? - каза Джонгхюн и Темин засия. До тук с ‘прави се на недостъпен’ съветът на Кибум. - Трябва да го направим пак някой ден. 

\- Определено. - кимна и се заигра с дръжката на чантата си, вторачвайки се в обувките си. 

Това беше моментът. Точно онзи в който или получаваш целувка или се прибираш в къщи без такава и се утешаваш с двоен сандвич с шунка и някоя глупав екшън филм. 

\- Темин. - каза Джонгхюн и другото момче надигна поглед от земята, в очите му проблясвайки надежда, което не остана незабелязано от другото момче. - Сега ще те целуна, окей?

Темин кимна глупаво, очите му затваряйки се по свой собствен акорд, издавайки брадичката си напред. 

\- Мамка му, как въобще си истински… - промърмори Джонгхюн и в следващия момент две топли устни се разбиха върху тези на Темин, карайки го да ахне от изненада. 

Целувката с Джонгхюн бе много по-различна от колкото си я бе представял. 

Най-вече защото в представите му Кибум не се криеше зад близкото дърво, правейки непочтени знаци с ръце. 

\- Мислил си за нови приятели? - прошепна в ухото му Джонгхюн, когато целувката свърши, забелязал Кибум. 

\- Нямаш си на идея, колкото пъти. - въздъхна Темин.


End file.
